rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Red" Trailer
The "Red" Trailer first aired at the end of the Red vs. Blue Season 10 finale credits on November 5th, 2012. The trailer shows Ruby Rose fighting Beowolves with her weapon, Crescent Rose. The song that plays throughout the trailer is called "Red Like Roses". Landmarks in the trailer include a snow-ridden forest with a wide, circular prairie, where Ruby and the Beowolves fight, and Summer's Gravestone, a marker at the edge of the cliff. Summary Ruby is seen under the full moon overlooking a grave on the side of a cliff. She leaves and passes through a forest, only to be confronted by a pack of Beowolves who quickly surround her. Three Grimm rush forward and attack, but Ruby vanishes in a flash of rose petals before appearing above them and shoots the wolves with her weapon, Crescent Rose. Her weapon then transforms into a scythe and she wraps the blade around one of the Beowolves. She nods, then cuts it in half by using the recoil of a shot she fired. Ruby then slams the scythe into the ground to brace it as she fires several rounds at the approaching Beowolves that come out of the woods to join the fight. Ruby is then engaged by 3 Beowolves, all of which are swiftly cut down by Ruby, who utilizes a flurry of attacks to de-limb and destroy the former two, before decapitating the last one. Two more rush her, before Ruby wraps her scythe around the closest one, before shooting, which cleaves the former in half, while the one furthest away gets hit by Crescent Rose's round. Another pair attack, one gets swiftly disarmed, literally, before having its legs sliced off, killing it, before the second rushes in - only to get Crescent Rose wrapped around its throat, blade first, before Ruby jumps into the air and onto its back, before firing, cleanly decapitating it. As Ruby flies up into the air due to the recoil, she shoots Crescent Rose, while using both the recoil and her blade to swiftly down three more wolves. A fourth on the ground then manages to strike her, sending her flying back. Ruby then stands straight, observes the Beowolf horde, and ejects Crescent Rose's magazine, before flipping Crescent Rose's orientation. She then discharges Crescent Rose, and the Gravity Dust magazine she places in amplifies her recoil, causing her to fly forward at insanely fast speeds. She swiftly kills two more Beowolves, while the others look on in shock - just in time for Ruby to reach the large pack. She swiftly enters, and utilizes Crescent Rose to its entirety to destroy almost all of the Beowolves with multiple shots, strikes, stabs and slices. As limbs and bullet casings fly, Ruby finishes the final Beowolf before firing one last round from Crescent Rose which causes a massive explosion, while she flips into the air and lands without flaw, before posing with Crescent Rose while casings fall down around her. Transcript }} Characters }} Trivia *Upon airing the "Red" Trailer, many Red vs. Blue Fans felt that the series was ending; however, the staff at Rooster Teeth confirmed that Red vs. Blue was still in production and would return with an 11th season. *The tombstone at the beginning of the "Red" Trailer reads "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter", an allusion to Thomas Moore's poem, The Last Rose of Summer.Wikipedia - The Last Rose of Summer **It was later revealed that Summer Rose was the name of Ruby's mother. *Monty Oum stated that Ruby's actions in the trailer are "out of character", and it was more of a weapon demonstration.RTX 2013 Panel: RWBY | Rooster Teeth (33:51) *The events of the "Red" Trailer are re-told in Chapter 1 of the ''RWBY'' manga. *The second magazine that Ruby uses, with the black muzzle flash and cross-shaped symbol, is heavily hinted to be Gravity Dust ammunition in "Reloading", the 3rd episode of RWBY Chibi. *During RTX 2016, composer Jeff Williams revealed he was initially horrified at the trailer, saying "Why is she killing these dogs? What is... this is a show about a psycho fucking kid slicing up dogs!". He felt unsure about joining the project before Monty gave him details on the story. His daughter who sings in the trailer, Casey Lee Williams, was much more appreciative, attributing it to her "goth phase" at the time.[https://youtu.be/0SF1HJlwiww?t=1290 RWBY Music Panel, RTX 2016 (21:32)] **During the same panel, Jeff recalled asking Monty who was in the grave that Ruby was visiting, and Monty simply replied "I don't know. We just thought it wouls be cool." Jeff was incredulous, saying "What if it is her mother?", and Monty took it as a suggestion to turn it into Summer Rose's grave stone. See Also *Inconsistencies/"Red" Trailer *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Beowolves *Manga **Chapter 1 Image Gallery Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1